


Rescue and Redemption

by MonPetitTresor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Nice Lucifer, Nice Michael, The Cage, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the cage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue and Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is. It had the potential to be a story one day only I've done nothing with it. I don't even know if it was going to end up being Sabriel (my love) or the three being rescued and brought back together, or Sam getting out then but not remembering all this till the wall comes down, or a prologue to a greater story that follows canon until either the mark or the darkness and then the cage is open...
> 
> Who knows. But let me know what you think and if you'd like to see this be something one day. You never know, I might pick it up when I finish one of my current stories. (smiles)

_The cries grew louder and Sam trembled at the pain he could hear, could_ feel _, coursing through every inch of his battered soul. The cries of the damned echoed so loudly in this prison that held them. He curled himself tighter and pressed his hands over his ears though he knew by now that it would have no effect. He’d still be able to hear it. He thought sometimes that he’d always heard it._

_A soft rustle sounded around him and the screams grew muffled. They couldn’t be blocked, but they could be muffled, and that was sometimes just as good. Sheltered inside of tattered wings, hidden by the grace of an archangel who had been his fall and his salvation all rolled into one, he found what little peace was there in the Cage._

_Lucifer’s arms tightened around him and Sam was grateful for it. Grateful for the cool touch, the solid protection that curled around him and cradled him like a small child. He held the trembling human and tried to give him comfort and protection that very few probably thought him capable of._

_The Cage had been made to hold one archangel. It had never been made to hold two—or to hold a human._

_The Cage was darkness. It was loneliness and solitude for the fallen archangel. It had trapped him, forced him to hear the cries of the damned, to see the suffering caused by the demons he’d created. Cut off from the Host, from his family, locked alone in a place surrounded by torture and pain and death, the very worst of humanity around him, was it any wonder that he’d turned so much more bitter, so much crazier? Sam had no idea how long he’d been here, forced to listen to the torture and pain, forced to live in the dark with no food, no water, no peace, and yet unable to die. But he knew he wasn’t fully sane anymore._

_Cool lips pressed against his hair; a silent benediction, a plea, an apology. “I’m so sorry, Sam.”_

_They were the words Sam had heard so many times before. Words he had_ felt _. This wasn’t what Lucifer had wanted for him. Crazy though he’d been, hurt and broken and furious with the world, there was a part of him that had loved Sam. Not a sexual love. But like one would love a child, almost like a piece of one’s self. That was why he sat there now and curled damaged wings even tighter around Sam in the hopes of providing him with a small measure of relief. A bit of comfort._

_Another scream filled the cage and Sam didn’t even notice himself echoing it. Cool lips brushed over his ear and it took so long, too long, for him to hear the soft murmur of words. “…shh, shh, it’s okay, Samuel. You’re okay. Shh…”_

_A sob tore past Sam’s lips._

_The body holding his shuddered and Sam realized that the words of reassurance that were being whispered to him were now changing. Lucifer wasn’t shushing him anymore, wasn’t promising him that he was okay. Instead, he was—he was praying. “Father, Father, please, hear me. He didn’t ask for this. He was only trying to do what was right. Father, please! He did nothing to deserve this. Save him, Father, I beg you!”_

_“You would beg, for him?” A second voice asked. It’d been so long since Sam had heard that voice, so much time had passed, he wasn’t sure he knew who it was anymore, only that it wasn’t Lucifer and therefore, it wasn’t safe. Nothing was safe in this place except for Lucifer. “You would beg our Father for a human?”_

_The arms and wings around Sam tightened. Lucifer pulled and Sam felt himself drawn directly into the archangel’s lap. He was shifted, much like a child, and he responded as a child would. His legs wrapped around Lucifer’s waist and his arms around his neck and he buried himself there, nose pressed against cool flesh, or as Lucifer had explained, what his human mind perceived as flesh._

_“Look at him.” Lucifer snarled, wings pressing in against Sam’s back. “He’s done nothing to deserve this. The mistakes he’s made, our family pushed him to, and even then he still managed to turn it around and win.”_

_“He is the reason we’re here.”_

_“No._ We’re _the reason we’re here. He is but a child, brother, thrown into war. Would you send a fledgling to fight when they’ve barely begun to fly?”_

_Their voices quieted once more and Sam wished they would talk again. Even the times that they argued were better than the silence. When they talked sometimes it was almost enough to drown out everything else. Lucifer’s True Voice was lower, maybe a hint raspy, yet beautiful. Michael’s was deeper with this hint of a boom to it that gave it more power. Together, they made a storm that was deadly and beautiful and, in a way, peaceful._

_Somewhere nearby came a familiar crack and then a blood curdling scream. Sam pressed in closer, tighter, not hearing his whimpers. Suddenly, the sounds grew softer. Even more muffled, like he was wearing a thick pair of earmuffs._

_He felt Lucifer startle and that was enough to have Sam peeking out. Shock filled him at what he saw._

_He’d grown so used to Lucifer’s wings around him. They were normal. Natural. The only sense of peace that Sam could get down here. But in all his time, he had only seen Michael’s wings from a distance, never saw them up close like this, never felt them. Until now. They were curled around Sam and Lucifer, outside of Lucifer’s own wings, an extra layer of protection. Sam wanted to look back at Michael behind him, to ask him what was going on, why he was doing this. Michael hadn’t showed any signs of caring at all about what happened to Sam. In the end, he didn’t have to ask, though. Lucifer did it for him with a softly spoken “Brother?”_

_“You’re right.” Michael said softly. He pressed up against Sam’s back, gathering both Sam and Lucifer even closer. “He is a child. We care for our children. He doesn’t know any better.”_

_“_ But he’ll learn. _” Another voice boomed out, shaking the very walls of the Cage. “_ As you have, and as you will. _”_

_The world suddenly went white._


End file.
